Mother Dearest
by Darkholme
Summary: The F.O.H kidnaps Kurt, but why? The XMen go rescue him with the help of Mystique. First story so be gentle. Please Review!


**_Mother Dearest_**

**The F.O.H kidnaps Kurt, but why? The X-Men go rescue him with the help of Mystique.**

Chapter One Abduction 

The school bells ring to go home and the students of Bayville exit the front entrance. Kurt and Amanda cross the street and stopped at an entry to an alley. A crow with yellow eyes flies over to of a building looking down upon them.

Kurt: So, Amanda vant to go to the movies with me on Saturday?

Amanda: I wish I could Kurt, but I can't. My mom wants me to do some volunteer thing with her that day.

Kurt looks depress._ Mystique would never do something like that vith me. _He thought.

Amanda: What's wrong Kurt? We can go to the movies some other time.

Kurt: No, it's not zat, it's just… never mind.

Amanda: Okay, bye Kurt. See you Monday!

She kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

Kurt: Aufweedeurzeen!

With a grin on his face he continues to walk down the alley. He hears footsteps and turns around sharply.

Kurt: Hallo?

He hears it again and turns back around.

Kurt: Is anyone…

From behind him a man with F.O.H on his shirt, shoots Kurt in the neck with a tranquilizer gun. Kurt falls hard to the ground. He studies the timepiece on Kurt's wrist. _A soleveneer,_ he thought. He takes it off and puts it in his pocket. Kurt turns back to his blue furry self.

Man: Yuck, another disgusting mutant. It's him, all right.

He says on the radio.

Voice on radio: Good, brings him in.

Man: Right.

The man places Kurt over his shoulder. On the other end of the alley a van with F.O.H. on it, pulls up. The man places Kurt in the back and hops in the front. As he jumps in the van, the watch slips out his pocket.

Man: Let's go!

The crow swoops down and picks up on the holowatch with its feet and flies away.

**Chapter 2: Missing** Scene: X- Men Mansion

The crow flies over the X-Men Mansion. The new students are playing with powers in the front. Iceman makes a sculpture of himself out of ice.

Iceman: Isn't it magnificent?

He asks Magma. She tilts her head to the side, looking up at the large version of Iceman glistening in the sun. She uses her power and melts the ice sculpture to the ground.

Magma: Now it is.

She laughs and walks away.

Iceman: Hey!

He gets in the position to use his power on her both then…

(Mentally) _All students report to the dangeroom for training with Storm._

They all run in and leave the main entrance open. The crow drops down and turns into a cat and walks through the open door. Scott and Logan walk in.

Scott: Did Kurt get back yet?

Logan: Don't know. I haven't seen the blue boy since breakfast.

Scott: You would think he'd be the first one here with his teleporting powers.

Logan: Calm down, why are so worried about him anyway? School let out only a half an hour ago. He's probably just with Amanda.

Scott: Maybe.

Logan: We should start worrying when he doesn't show up for dinner.

Cat: Meow.

Logan: Great, who left the door opened?

The cat slowly morph into a blue woman with red hair, Mystique.

Logan: _(growl) _**You!**

Logan wiped out his claw stepping toward Mystique.

Logan: Pretty bold of you to show up her without a disguise!

Mystique: Please, I'm not here for a fight; I came to talk to the Professor.

Scott: Why, so you can kidnap him again.

Mystique: No, I just need his help.

She shows them Kurt's image inducer.

Logan and Scott look at the watch and then at each other.

**Chapter 3: The Search **

Mystique: Kurt was kidnapped by the F.O.H., Friends of Humanity. It's an antimutant agency.

Wolverine: Friends of Humanity?

Xavier: Why would they take Kurt? He is only one mutant. Do you suspect they want something from him?

Mystique: I don't know. That's why I came to you.

Wolverine: Wait hold up! How can you be sure she's telling the truth? It's something she isn't exactly known for. This could be a setup.

Mystique: Why would I kidnap my son and ask for your help?

Wolverine: It could be a trap.

Mystique: If you don't believe me, use Cerebro.

Xavier: Yes, of course. (_Exits_)

Wolverine: _(to Mystique)_ I got my eyes on you girl; if you did do anything to Kurt I'll kill you myself.

Mystique: (_sarcastic_) Oh, I'm shaking in my boots.

Later

Xavier exits Cerebro.

Xavier: Kurt is in Washington D.C.

Mystique: See, I told you. How could I possibly go to Washington D.C. and back in 30 minutes. Now, are handcuffs really necessary?

Wolverine: Yes, to make sure you don't get you nasty paws on anything.

Xavier: Beast, Wolverine, Mystique take the X-Jet to Washington D.C.

Wolverine: What, you're allowing her to go? Hank and I can get him ourselves.

Mystique: He is_ my_ son.

Xavier: Mystique can hack into the security system and avoid any complication.

Mystique smirked.

Wolverine: Fine, but you're sitting in the back.

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Kurt lies on a white cot. His eyes flutter open; he looks up sees a white ceiling.

Kurt: _(murmur) _Vhere am I?

Kurt looks over at his blue fury arm and realizes he is shackled down.

Kurt: Vhat za…

He tries to teleport, but…

Kurt: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

An electronic shock went through his body.

He hears the door open and a blurry figure of a man stands before him.

When he gets his eyesight back he sees a tall, strong build man, with brown hair, and wearing a blue suit.

Man: Clever little invention isn't it? It locks into your mind and whenever you get the urge to teleport it sends a shock through you system. I made it myself.

Kurt: Vho are you?

Man: My name is Graydon Creed, leader of this extraordinary facility you see before you, if I do say so myself.

Kurt: Vhat do you vant from me?

Graydon: To kill you at first. To kill off the mutant society, I have to start with one first. But for now all I want is your corroporation.

He stares down at him.

Graydon: You see I have come to know that we, unfortunately, have more in common than you know, as hard as it maybe to believe. To think we should have had the swings, bedtime stories, loving kisses on the forehead.

Kurt: Vhat are you zalking about?"

Graydon: Our beloved mother.

He smirked.

Kurt: You're… you're my brother?

Graydon: Your _half-_brother, I'm sorry to say. I lived in a boarding school most of my life and never really seen her, our mother, before. Then when I turned twelve she abandoned me on the streets. And for what, because I wasn't a mutant like her! That's when I decided to make it my life goal to get rid of all mutants, starting with my so-called mother!

Kurt: Vhat does zat have zo do vith me?

Graydon: Since it's nearly impossible to track her down, I have chosen to kill the child she wanted.

He holds up a gun to Kurt's head. Kurt closed anticipating his evitable death.

They hear a rain of shoots outside the door.

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

Meanwhile outside the F.O.H. building

The three of them were outside the gate.

Beast: Mystique, go ahead inside send us a signal when the security system is shutdown.

Mystique nodded and turns into a hawk, flying over the gate into the building

She impersonates one of the agents and seeks into the main computer room.

Another agent: I'm glad you here I can finally take a break.

He lives the room living Mystique in there alone.

She locks the door allowing no one to get in. She hacks into the security system shutting up the sirens.

Mystique: All done.

She says on the radio.

Wolverine: She's good.

Beast: Let's go!

Beast throws Wolverine over the fence and hopping over himself.

Mystique checks all the surveillance cameras for Kurt. She sees one of a furry creature on a cot and a man standing in front of him. She zooms in on the man. _Why does he look so familiar? _She thinks to herself.

Mystique: He's in corridor 27 on the left side of the building.

Beast: All right, we'll meet you there.

Beast said entering the building with Wolverine.

Agent: Stop right there, mutants!

Wolverine turned around and sliced the agent's gun in half then punched him in the face. They continued to run down the hall.

Agent: Ah, there are mutants heading for corridor 27.

He said on his radio.

Wolverine: 18, 19… Uh oh! Dead end.

Agents surrounded them.

Agent: Stay where you are mutants!

Wolverine: How about we don't and say we did.

Wolverine wiped out his claws. From behind a rain of gunshots went off and all the men dropped to the ground. Wolverine and Beast turned around shuttering to see and agent standing behind them. The agent turned into Mystique.

Mystique: Come on, there's no time, more are coming!

She runs in front of them and they follow.

Beast: She's real good.

Wolverine slashes through the door stopping Graydon in time before he shot Kurt.

Wolverine: Drop that gun; you have no place to go!

Graydon sets up a smoke screen causing Wolverine to drop to his knees coughing. Graydon runs away.

Outside Mystique and Beast were fighting a mob of agents again. When they all were gone they went into the room where Kurt was.

The smoke began to clear away.

Kurt barely saw a blue woman through the smoke.

Kurt :( cough) Mutter?

Wolverine: Mystique go after that man, he ran down the hall!

Mystique ran out the door and followed him.

Wolverine slashed off the shackles while Hank tried to take off the device on Kurt's head.

Graydon turned into a room and Mystique followed. He turns around to see the blue woman.

Graydon: I have finally got you where I want you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

Mystique: I don't even know who you are.

Graydon: It has been 22 years now. But, I must admit I'm not surprise… mother.

Mystique: Graydon?

Graydon: Yes, mother it's me your first born, your son, unfortunately. Ever since I was 12 I have been waiting for this day.

He takes out his gun and aims for her head. He pulls the trigger… "Bamf"

Kurt tackled Mystique and they wound up in the hallway. They crash into a wall.

Mystique: What the… Kurt?

Kurt fell on top of her pass out. He was bleeding profusely from a bullet wound on his side.

Mystique: Kurt!

**Chapter 6: Reunion and Abandonment **

Scene: Infirmary

Mystique sits by Kurt's side stroking his hair and hummed a lullaby softly in his ear.

Rogue enviously watches outside the window too afraid to go in. Xavier rolls up next to her in his wheelchair. He studies her eyes.

Rogue: How long has _she_ been here?

Xavier: Since last night, she hasn't left his side.

Rogue: Since when did she start to care? (_Thought_) _She didn't do that for me._

Xavier: With you she missed 6 years. With Kurt she missed his whole life. Maybe she wanted to catch up. I know having her here must be uncomfortable for you. But I think it would be best for you to go talk to her when you have the chance.

Rogue: The best thing for me is to have her gone.

She walks away. Mystique looked up at Rogue leaving. She overheard the whole conversation. Kurt squeezed her hand and he began to wake up. He looked up to see two golden eyes looking down upon him.

Kurt: Mutter?

Mystique: Willkommen zu Hause,.

Kurt: You speak German?

Mystique: My first language.

Kurt: Wow! Ah, I feel like I was hit by a car.

Mystique: I'm not surprised, jumping in front of a bullet like that. You saved my life. Why?

Kurt: You're my mutter, I figure you vould have done ze same for me.

Mystique smiled.

Mystique: Without a second thought. (Pause) What I said in Egypt was true. I do love you.

Kurt: I love you, too.

Later that night Mystique sneaked out of the infirmary and headed for the exit.

Rogue: Are you leaving us again?

Mystique turned around to see Rogue standing behind her.

Rogue: Why should Ah be surprised? You already abandon us before.

Mystique: It's not about you or Kurt.

Rogue: Then what is it about?

Mystique: It's hard to explain. You wouldn't understand.

Rogue: Fahne, leave again, Ah can get over it but what about your son?

Mystique turns around.

Rogue: Kurt is probably only person in this world who would risk his life for yah. He loves you Mystique. If you only could hear how he cried for you when we thought you'd died. Now, that he has you back you're just going to leave him again and break his poor heart.

Mystique: He already has two parents and friends that love him unconditionally. He doesn't need me. Face it Rogue, I will never be the kind of mother you both want me to be. You deserve better.

Rouge: Well if you leave this time, don't come back.

Mystique: Then, good-bye Rogue.

Mystique turns into a hawk and flies away.

**Chapter 7: Conclusion**

Scene: Infirmary

Rogue enters the infirmary to visit Kurt.

Kurt: Hey, Rogue!

Rogue: How are you feelin'?

Kurt: Okay, I guess. Where's mutter? She was here before.

Rogue: Kurt (sigh) she left and Ah think she isn't coming back.

Kurt: But… but she told me she loved me.

Kurt started to cry.

Kurt: Why doesn't she want me, Rogue?

Meanwhile

Professor X, Ororo, Jean, Cyclops, Hank and Logan are in Xavier's office.

Professor: So, it turns out Mystique has another son.

Jean: It's pretty weird having her around, I mean she is our enemy, or was anyway.

Ororo: I know what you mean.

Scott: Well, knowing her, she won't be around for long.

Hank: I don't know about that, Scott. She does love her children. If it wasn't for her we probably would have never found Kurt.

Professor: Probably.

Logan paces back and forth.

Professor: What's the matter, Logan?

Logan: It's just that name Graydon Creed. For some reason Creed rings a bell.

He stops.

Logan: SABERTOOTH! Sabertooth's real name is Victor Creed. Do you think that's his son?

Professor: Could be? Mystique and Sabertooth have been partners with Magneto for a long time.

Jean: Would that make him a mutant since both of his parents are mutants?

Hank: Well, maybe the mutant gene skipped a generation because seeing he is a leader of an anti-mutant agency, I'm guessing he's not.

Logan: All I say is Mystique's family tree seems to getting bigger and bigger. I just hope the blue boy is able to handle it.

Professor: Me, too.

Mystique stands on a cliff looking down upon the mansion.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do review:)**


End file.
